


Well Played

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Tori/Cullen Files [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria goes to check on Cullen after everyone played Wicked Grace together and he lost it all to Josephine. She gave him time to compose himself and get re-clothed before finding herself in his office to tease him again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Played

“Is there anything I should know?” Victoria asked Cullen quietly.

She was only checking on him after he’d run out so fast from their game of Wicked Grace that afternoon, after Josephine had won everything from him. She’d been smarter than to bet the clothes off her back against their smug Antivan Ambassador. The moment Josephine had told them it’d been ages since she’d played Wicked Grace, Victoria had become instantly wary; she knew a hustle when she heard one…

“Only that I’m never playing cards again. I’m not sure how I let Varric talk me into that.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

She giggled. “I don’t know, seeing you lose made me want to play cards more often.”

“I don’t need any more ways to embarrass myself in front of you.” Cullen scoffed.

Victoria took a step closer to him, still leaving plenty of space if he wanted to escape her, but she knew that he actually liked having her close. She hopped up on the corner of his desk feeling it wobble slightly underneath her; wondering how she had missed it their first night together two days ago, because she and Sera had messed it up the morning before he’d taken her on the desk.

“You were blushing; it was adorable.” She teased.

“Maker’s breath!” He exclaimed.

Victoria laughed–Maker, he loved that sound. She leaned forward and hooked her fingers behind the chestplate of his armor, putting her red mouth by his ear and hooking her legs around his waist. He gazed into her eyes, they always fascinated him; the inner iris was lavender and the outer iris was deep pink, the smolder he read in her eyes made him shiver.

“Though I suppose I don’t need to play cards with you to get you naked, now do I?” She whispered and kissed his jaw.

“Tori…” He warned.


End file.
